


Hark! The Scotland Yarders Sing

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, public exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: For years, the detectives at Scotland Yard have been laying wagers on when John and Sherlock will finally get together.  Now, all bets — and shoes — are off…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts), [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.”

Hark! The Scotland Yarders sing  
John and Sherlock are a thing  
Who had bet on Christmas Day?  
All the rest of them must pay  
Joyful Sally wins the pool  
Greg Lestrade feels like a fool  
When at last they do proclaim  
They are finished with this game  
Hark! The Scotland Yarders sing  
John and Sherlock are a thing  
  
Hark! How John and Sherlock laugh  
O’er the naughty photograph  
At the Yard it did appear  
Showing off John’s naked rear  
That’s how everyone now knows  
Just where Sherlock puts his toes  
Warming them between John’s cheeks  
Causing him to let out squeaks  
Hark! How John and Sherlock laugh  
O’er the naughty photograph  
  
Hark! The boys now say goodbye  
It’s not hard to guess at why  
They’re going home to Baker Street  
To get off with tongues and feet  
Joyful now their cocks will rise  
Swelling to enormous size  
When at last they both climax  
They cuddle close and then relax  
Hark! Now John and Sherlock snore  
When they wake, they’ll shag some more

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in tomorrow for the next episode of The Mole — “In Vino Veritas.” :D


End file.
